


eccedentesiast

by protagonistic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Being Lost, Death, Emotional Hurt, Forgotten Ones, Hurt, Misery, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonistic/pseuds/protagonistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>began too again</p>
            </blockquote>





	eccedentesiast

his hand

again

he's lost it to

the peek-a-boo ghosts

binge

again

he's lost

his

smile

and the blindness

comes

again

he's lost

**Author's Note:**

> thanks
> 
> dedicated to those who stayed
> 
> please comment


End file.
